$\dfrac{8}{16} - \dfrac{4}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{8}{16} - \dfrac{4}{16} = \dfrac{4}{16}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{16} = \dfrac{1}{4}$